kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Soda
is the first Showa era installment that will be airing in 2018. In 2018, Kamen Rider Soda will be joined by in the line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Soda, Kamen Rider NinNin will join Beta Sentai Kaburanger on the Super Hero Time block. After Beta Sentai Kaburanger, will be joined by Kamen Rider NinNin on the Super Hero Time Block. The tagline of the series is The underlying motif of this season is soda. Plot : "Seven Years Ago, Two Rivalries fought against each other to claim Kyoto, Japan as their own. Now Seven Years Later, the Two Rivals rose up again to claim Kyoto once and for all, now a hero will rise up and claim the name Kamen Rider!" : ―Opening narration Seven years ago, two colonies risen over all to seek power over humans, until the two colonies had fallen. Now Seven years later, the two colonies has risen once again to destroy all who stand in their way, and seek the power of their kingdom. By joining the forces of POP Industries, Hayata Shima a young college student receives the access of the Soda Driver and the Rider Drink to transform into Kamen Rider Soda. Along with others who stands by his side between good or evil. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special Novel Exclusive Allies POP Industries *DJ P.O.P *Giro Kamen Riders Main Generation Next Generation Super Sentai Villains Astrons Major Minor Astro Drones Destroyers Major Minor Destroids Others * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters to be added Episodes TV Show #Drink Up! Fate of a Hero's Legend! #Dynamic Hero! The Warrior's Way! #Secrets! Unveiling Truth! #Giri Giri! The Blade of a Samurai #Sengoku Hero! A Warrior's Promise! #Phantom Thief! The Arrow's Story #A Theif's End! Here Comes Robin Hood! #Wild West! A Cowboy's Legacy #Wild Shooter! The Six Shooting Hero #Charge Up! The Second Warrior's Home Coming #He's Here! The Energy Rider #Son of Man! True Identity #Smashing Hit! The Pineapple Smasher #Finishing Hit! A Rider's Wrath #Knight of Night! The King's White Knight #Wish on a Star! The Knight's Honor #Dragon Breath! Awaken the Dragon #Miraculous Tale! Taming the Beast #Challenging Battle! Soda vs. Energy #Sweet! The Orange Rider Appears! #The Devil's Assassin! Why A Hunter of Man #Betrayal! The Hunter's New Prey #Critical! Zero Charging #King's Demand! Kira's Hellish Kingdom #Evolution! Kira's Final Challenge #Kings! Astron vs Destroyers #Brothers at War! Pseudo Riders Grand Entrance! #Mix Up! Energy's New Form! #Last One! Kira's Last Stand #Gathering! All Riders! #Broken Curse! Kira's Wish! #Final Judgement! Genkan's Grand Form! #Last Stand! A Brother's Choice! #Break Up! Brothers No More! #Good-Bye! Brother! #New Hero! Kira's Grand Return! #Family! Father vs. Son! #Hyper Evolution! Hayata's Final Power! #Gun Fire! Blast'em Up! #Ultimate Battle! The Rider's Last Stand! #War! Justice has been served! #Redemption! The Final Battle! #A New Beginning! A Future's Hero! Movie # #Beta Sentai Kaburanger X Kamen Rider Soda: Spring Break Action Mayhem! pt.2 #Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles #Kamen Rider NinNin X Kamen Rider Soda: Rider of Legends #Kamen Rider Soda Chronicles ##Soda Chronicles: Kamen Rider Energy ##Soda Chronicles: Kamen Rider Citrus ##Soda Chronicles: Pseudo Rider Blitz Special #Kamen Rider Soda: Special Drink #Soda Training Video ##Soda's Transformation Sequence ##Energy's Transformation Sequence #Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up! ##First Legend! Rider Rebirth ##Second Legend! Tomorrow's Hope ##Final Legend! Rider Spirit #Kamen Rider Soda Hyper Battle DVD: Hyper Energy Kenzan! Other Media #Kamen Rider Soda: Hyper Dream Cast to be added Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added References to be added